Timeline of the Atlantic (Alternate Version)
This is a Timeline of Alternate Universe's Atlantic Hurricane Seasons between the years 2023 and 2070 2034-2070 Will Come Within A Few Months 2023 The 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was an above average season that Started on Thursday June 1st, 2023 and Ended on Thursday November 30th, 2023 * Strongest Storm: Jose (165 Mph; 927 MB) * Damages: $30 Billion (USD) (2023) * Casualties: 897 * Dates Active: July 4th, 2023-November 22nd, 2023 * ACE: 145.04 The Names Harold,Idalia,and Margot was used the first time this year which replaced Harvey,Irma,and Maria in the 2017 Season The Names Gert and Jose were Retired and Replaced with ''Gianna and Jace for the '''2029 Season 2024 The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the most active season since 2019, it was an hyperactive season that Started on Saturday June 1st, 2024 and Ended on Saturday November 30th, 2024. Alberto is the earliest category 4 hurricane ever recorded after and it's the Strongest storm for the Month of June. Also Alberto was the first Major Hurricane to form in June since Aubrey of 1957. * Strongest Storm: Joyce (160 Mph; 930 MB) * Damages: $115 Billion (USD) (2024) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: May 31st, 2024- December 2nd, 2024 * ACE: 176.09 The Names Francine, Milton,and Sara was Used for the first time this year which replaced Florence and Michael in 2018 and Sandy in 2012 respectively. The Names Alberto, Ernesto, Joyce,and Rafael was retired and replaced with ''Andy,Eden,Jayla,and Ryan ''For the '''2030 Season. 2025 The 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was an Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. Most Storms were tropical storms or depressions similar to the 2013 Season but about half the names were Taken. * Strongest Storm: Humberto (150 Mph; 940 MB) * Damages: $8 Billion (USD) (2025) * Casualties: 67 * Dates Active: * ACE: 101.31 The Names Davis,Elaine,Lawrence,and Noah was used for the first time this year which Replaced Dorian, Erin, Lorenzo, and Nestor respectively. The Names Davis and Humberto was retired and Replaced with ''Derrick ''and ''Hank for the '''2031 Season. 2026 The 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was the first season were the official start was moved to May 15th It was a Below Average season and it still ended Tuesday November 30th, 2026. It was the first Below Average Season since 2015. Most storms stayed out to sea in 2026. * Strongest Storm: Cristobal (145 Mph; 947 MB) * Damages: $898 Million (USD) (2026) * Casualties: 3 * Dates Active: * ACE: 56.62 The Names Faith and Gunther was used for the first time this year which replaced Fay and Gonzalo in 2020. No Storms were retired this year. 2027 The '''2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the most active season ever recorded as of 2036 actually it was more active than 2005 It was an Extremely Hyperactive Season that Started on Saturday May 15th, 2027 and ended on Tuesday November 30th, 2027, also this year Category 6 was introduced to the saffir-simpson scale. 2027 is also called the "'Unforgetful Year" in Meteorological Community. June was more active than usual and it spawned a Category 3 Storm and another Category 4 storm within 2 years. July was Extremely active basically at the end of the month storms were forming every two days on average it produced as many storms as August with a total of 8. August and September were more active than usual for August it produced 8 storms and September produced 10 storms. October was slightly more active than usual also with 5 storms forming during that month. things started to calm down when Late October came and the last storm dissipated on November 5th. Ace counts was well over 550 by early September the main names for the Atlantic was already used up so they started to use greek letters in September. there were a total of 39 depressions, 36 Storms,17 Hurricanes, and 11 Major Hurricanes during the hurricane season weirdly the hurricane season didn't go past the end date like 2005. Most of the Major Hurricanes and or Non Major Hurricanes Stay Away from land. Astronauts from space was amazed the amount of Hurricanes they were active at once. The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season was more active than the 2027 Pacific Typhoon Season. The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season could've possibly rivaled the 1964 Pacific Typhoon Season But theres little information on the ACE counts for the 1964 Pacific Typhoon Season. Records The Atlantic Ocean was abnormally warm from the The Cape Verde Islands to the Western Gulf This Year Causing alot of depressions to form this year. This season also the deadliest season beating 1780. 2027 also beat 2019 with the costliest season. The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane On August 1st, 2027 Category 6 was Introduced (Ignore it says Cat 5 for Ivora its actually a Cat 6). Any storm that reaches 190 Mph is a Category 6, Also Ivora was the first storm since Emily of 2005 to reach Category 5 Strength in the Month of July. * Strongest Storm: Ivora (195 Mph; 889 MB) (2nd Highest Winds in the Atlantic; 4th Lowest Pressure) * Damages: $550 Billion (USD) (2027) (Costliest Season) * Casualties: 31,271 (Deadliest Season in Alternate Timeline) * ACE: 550.91 (Most Active Season in the Atlantic; Possibly Globally) The Names Ivora and Benjamin was used for the first time this year Which replaced Ida and Bill in 2021. The Names Rose,Sam,Teresa,Victor,and Wanda was used for the time ever. The Greek letters were used for the third time in the Atlantic this year the others being 2005 and 2019. The Names Claudette,Ivora,Nicholas,Rose, Delta, Iota, Kappa, Omicron was Retired For this year and they were Replaced with Candy, Ivy, Nansemond, Rayleigh for the 2033 'Season, for the greek letters they will be used again if necessary but they were Retired for this season still. 2028 The '''2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Average season that Started on Monday May 15th, 2028 and Sunday on Thursday November 30th, 2028. * Strongest Storm: Owen (155 Mph; 932 MB) * Damages: $8.92 Billion (USD) (2028) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active * ACE: 99.02 The Name Lucy was used for the first time this year it replaced Lisa in 2022. The Earl and Hermine was retired and replaced with ''Hayley and Evan in 2034.' 2029 The '''2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Borderline Above Average season that Started on Tuesday May 15th, 2029 and Ended On Friday November 30th, 2029 * Strongest Storm: Katia (160 Mph; 929 MB) * Damages: $7.91 Billion (USD) (2029) * Casualties: 34 * April 3rd, 2029- January 9th, 2030 * ACE: 117.98 The Names Gianna and Jace was used for the first time this year which replaced Gert and Jose respectively in 2023. The Name '''Katia' was Retired and was Replaced with Kaitlin for the 2035 '''Season. 2030 The '''2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was a Fairly Average season that Started on Wednesday May 15th, 2030 and Ended On Saturday November 30th, 2030. * Strongest Storm: Jayla (175 Mph; 909 MB) * Damages: $20 Billion (USD) (2030) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: June 4, 2030- November 4th, 2030 * ACE: 100.94 The Names Debby and Jayla were Retired and was Replaced With Denise and Jenny for the '''2036 '''Season. 2031 The '''2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Extremely Below Average season that Started on Thursday May 15th, 2031 and ended on Sunday November 30th, 2025, It Was First Extremely Inactive Season since 2013 in terms in ACE, and it least Active Since 1997 in Terms in the Number of Storms An El Nino Formed in The Winter of 2030-31 it was the Strongest El Nino Since 1997-98. Also this is the first time in history where there was no deaths associated to the Hurricane Season * Strongest Storm: Gabrielle (105 Mph; 976 MB) * Damages: $53 Million (USD) (2031) * Casualties: 0 * Dates Active: July 30th, 2031- October 15th, 2031 * ACE: 24.83 (6th Least Active Season on record and least active in the 21st Century) The Names Derrick and Hank was used for the first time this year they Replaced Davis and Humberto in 2025. No Names were retired this year the same list will be Used in '''2037. 2032 The 2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Average season that Started on Saturday May 15th, 2032 and ended on Tuesday November 30th, 2032, Hurricane Hanna Broke a record it existed in 3 months (September,October,and November). * Strongest Storm: Cristobal (180 Mph; 915 MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: May 8th, 2032- December 2nd, 2032 The names Cristobal and Edouard was retired this year and was replaced with ''Camden'' and ''Elijah'' for the '''2038 Season. 2033 The 2033 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was an above average season that started on Sunday May 15th, 2033 and ended on Wednesday November 30th, 2033. Despite being above average during this hurricane season September 2033 was one of least active Septembers on Record. Most of the activity was oddly in the early part of the season. * Strongest Storm: Henri (150 Mph; 945 MB) * Damages: Unknown (USD) (2033) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: May 31st, 2033- November 12th, 2033 The Name Henri was retired this year and replaced with Harper ''For The '''2039 Season'. 2034 The 2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was an borderline hyperactive average season that started on Monday May 15th, 2034 and ended on Thursday November 30th, 2034. * Strongest Storm: Alex (185 Mph; 901 MB) * Damages: Unknown (USD) (2033) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: , 2034- , 2034 2035 The 2035 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average season season that started on Tuesday May 15th, 2035 and ended on Friday November 30th, 2035. * Strongest Storm: TBA ( Mph; MB) * Damages: Unknown (USD) (2035) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: , 2035- , 2035 2036 The 2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was an slightly above average season that started on Thursday May 15th, 2033 and ended on Sunday November 30th, 2033. * Strongest Storm: TBA ( Mph; MB) * Damages: Unknown (USD) (2036) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: , 2036- , 2036 2037 2038 2039 2040 2041 2042 2043 Category:Alternate Universe (2019-Onwards) Category:Events in the 2020s Category:Events In the 2030s Category:Events In the 2040s Category:Events In the 2050s Category:Event In the 2060s Category:Events In The 2070s Category:Timelines Category:Future timelines Category:Future storms Category:Future Seasons